


Anti-heroes of the Moon

by Hokova



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Alternate Universe, And later also different conversations, Betrayer Malfurion, Foe Yay, Follows the nightelf campaign, Gen, Multi, Only with switched places, Passive agressive Tyrande, Possibly maiev/ illidan ship tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokova/pseuds/Hokova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what if' that follows the events of the nightelf campaign in Reign of Chaos (possibly Frozen Throne), only it's the AU where the Betrayer is Furion and Tyrande his Warden. .. Which left the other two in charge.</p><p>Mostly Maiev and later Illidan centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies at the gate

Those that didn't know priestess Maiev Shadowsong were very easily intimidated by her sharp gaze and unapproachable countenance. When watching over the forest from a high place, easily melding in with the shadows, she looked as cold and light as a ghost and her pale, near-pure silver hair only helped the impression.  
But among the Kaldorei, there wasn't even one that didn't meet her yet, that didn't see her moving through the forest to personally see to any bigger threats to her people, and therefore they weren't fazed by the sight of their strict leader anymore. That is not to say respect wasn't present - oh, Shadowsong decidedly demanded it by her very presence whether it was in prayer or combat. Or if she simply dined with the others. However, that presence was welcome, because it always meant she would be the first in front lines and the first to try to restore order to the point it was as clearly defined as the moon filtered by leaves. She was rightfully called 'the Blade of the Goddess'; when it concerned the more protective, bold tendencies applied to Elune, Maiev was in a way the perfect embodiment, watching over the woods with a sharper eye than a bird of prey.  
For those that knew her closely enough, it was a comforting sight; the concentration she could display had no match. It was good enough to even sometimes make her forget to eat.  
A soft cough sounded at her side. The tip of Maiev's ear twitched and she finally inclined her head to the side where her friend stood.  
"Pardon, Priestess, but you've been staring out across Ashenvale for hours."  
Maiev gave her a sideway glance as to still not break focus on the greenery under them.  
"I sense something dark stirring within our forests, Naisha, somewhere very near... And it feels as if it's heading this way."  
The other frowned; this was bad news. "Do you mean the greenskins who killed Cenarius?"  
She sneered at the mention of the brutes. "Not exactly. I feel there is more to this than them." Then she straightened and nodded at the direction she was looking out to. "Send out scouts and report to me as soon as possible. We must find out who or what is behind this." "At once."  
And at once, the forest was full of movement and spying eyes, only faintly helped by magic.

In a few hours, there was a deeper scowl on the Priestess' face when she listened to the descriptions of what set camp almost at their doorstep, and in the end started pacing restlessly.  
"So these outlanders think they can run rampant through our lands? What arrogance!" she spat, then lowered her voice. "...They will regret ever setting foot into Ashenvale. We will level their camp with the ground, and they will be dealt with just as they deserve. Now, we need to see to possible escape routes..."

"We are preparing to leave this place, Priestess. There is a terrible evil corrupting these lands, and I will not allow it to consume my people. Unfortunately, we cannot leave until the rest of our tribe has been accounted for."  
The grim, but kind voice was at odds with the furbolrg shaman's imposing looks, a mass of thick fur and sharp teeth. He was something of a balance between raw strength and ancient civilisation and it was the closest to certain druids as it could get, and a big contrast to the snaller and far ruder new (temporary) neighbors. Maiev replied equally seriously, although inwardly she smiled. She was fond of the furbolrgs - in times of need they never faltered and even defended their home roaring, but otherwise were as much in harmony with the land as her own people, and they did deserve the help. But about the rest...  
"Do not fear, great one, I will find your tribesmen and lead them back to you."  
"Thank you, Priestess. We will reward you when you return." "I shall be swift. But one more thing... What terrible evil do you speak of? I found only some mortal races nearby. They are not that powerful, are they?"  
The elder shook his head. "Sadly, it is not them. Something is at their backs, something darker that creeps through living things like a disease. That is why we must flee."  
She cocked an eyebrow. " If it followed them, then maybe it will stop at their deaths... Whatever it is."

When it was time to attack, the group hiding comfortably in shadows found that outlanders had smaller camps strewn all around the area, which made moving around annoyingly difficult for every other friendly race, and especially ones as hulking as the bear men. Maiev peeked out from between leaves, accompanied by two equally alert Sentinels. "Why are they in such a hurry to settle here? Is greed what leads them to expand like so?"  
"They look as if they are scouting the area for something, in any case," one of the archers observed, watching as a nearby tree gave up under an axe with a loud crack. It made them all wince as it fell into the underbush. A faint, almost unheard rustle came from behind them and a glance of the tree behind revealed a scout, stifling her erratic breath. She had been running.  
"Priestess - ! A group of those greenskins are holding captive the furbolrgs we are still missing!" In a puzzled voice she added, " They are all mounted on tamed wolves."  
Maiev stood up immediately, frowning. She was in plain sight for the others but still unnoticed by the woodcutters nearby. Really, it was no wonder these two - or was it more? - races had to join forces to even enter Ashenvale. What chance did they have otherwise?

Bullets flied right past their ears before they even outright set foot into the enemy base. In a detached manner, she observed it was well-defended , if their cooperation lacked any finesse. The fight was furious. Air filled with the smell of gunpowder and stung their noses, unused to such smells. In turn swishing of rapidly fired arrows sounded. Flanked by the Sentinels anywhere she moved, Maiev boldly took to slicing at any gaps in armor and evade the strikes of swords. Moving through space easily she cut at a green arm of one who went for one of the hidden elves.  
"Come at me, wretches! " she screeched akin to the cats her other sisters rode. "You will not find us to be easy prey!" That and the rain her srchers unleashed from behind trees at last caught the attention of their opposition leader.  
"Over there!" Maiev shouted as she saw him among the men. Not one to shy from a fight; that was good. "Aim at him first!"  
However, the human was not easy prey either, which she figured out as soon as she aimed a blow at his neck and met a sudden impenetrable barrier of pure light. It shone even in the darkness of night and let through neither blade nor arrowhead.  
She was puzzled. It had nothing to do with moonlight, yet it did not come from any impure source either- but by Elune, it was so bright! Bright enough to blind. Maiev stumbled back for the first time and hissed in pain. A sword caught her side; its owner was promptly hit with an arrow to the head, allowing her to slip away.  
"Hold on, Priestess! That armor cannot last him forever! " one of the archers called out, then dashed to a new spot not to get hit herself.  
It did not; the next time Maiev was on her feet and in control of her sight, the Sentinels were aiming their bows all in one spot.  
It was a certain kill.  
But the battle roars and light were not all out.  
In a moment of confusion, she turned to the distance where a faint glow was seen in the open beyond trees. The night could not yet be over, could it-? The sun set just before they attacked...  
She got her answer when a ball of fire fell from the sky and crashed at the recently built base, sending burning pieces flying all around. Then there came another. And another.  
Soon the battlefield was in utter chaos as mortals and elves alike tried to outrun the meteor shower to save their bare skins. They looked little better than the deer that dashed past them with wide eyes. Maiev could not believe how quickly things escalated.  
She heard crackling behind her. Puzzled as to what else could be disturbing the already dire situation, she turned to look.  
It was as if she suddenly stood in her own nightmare when she spotted the familiar,long unseen, burning red and green flames - and the towering beasts. The Legion's demons.  
All she managed was a small sound: "No."  
"It's the undead! Defend yourselves!" one of the orcs shouted an order.  
" They must have followed us here from Lordaeron!" a human soldier added.  
Following the demons was a group - nah, swarm - of bony, rotting things, and those wasted no time in attacking the ones in the open indiscrimately . There was no telling what they were previously by now, now they were monstrosities that were scarcely believable to exist, falling apart and lashing out. And they were still coming. After this, slower but much bigger, sewed from various parts and with giant cleavers in their too many limbs, dragging their reeking forms-  
Maiev turned to look at the body of the paladin nearby, realizing they had inadvertedly removed one obstacle for the unholy creatures instead of stopping them, and her eyes widened in horror.  
Elune damn it.  
"Elune save us! The dead advance in waves!" one archer gasped. That woke Maiev from her daze and she looked around for her own and called after them, desperately looking for an opening.  
"Quickly, sisters, fall back to the trees! Fall back! We are no match for a force this vast-"  
"Priestess Shadowsong!" The scattered, distressed group turned to look at the forest they were about to run from to see familiar figures- a few of the furbolrgs, who tore through ghouls like they were dry leaves. "Go in! We will delay them a little and give you a head start."  
"Thank you! " Maiev breathed in relief, bowing to them. The rest wasted no time in through the opening made, stopping only in the shadows. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. "  
"It is only repaying a debt," the biggest one said gravely. "Run, and warn your brethren!"  
And they ran; light on their feet and glad of it when they heard the horrible cracking of wood and bones behind.


	2. Daughters of the moon

Somewhere in the foothills of Hyjal there was movement that shook the ground.  
Out in the front ran ghouls, their jaws hanging open and their deep set eyes wide and intent, if with a mad gleam. They ran without stopping, always perfectly on trail. They weren't concerned with scaring their prey, not hesitant about catching and killing it, and not even considering that it could get away. In its slower moments, the elves could be seen by the creatures' higher ups- the demonic beasts would roar and send green fire raining down on them. They rarely hit anyone in the small group, but a few times they did. It was little by little scattering the immortals into even smaller groups until only two ran by their mistresses side - but as all fire was aimed at her now, they were mostly unscathed. Maiev avoided the falling meteors with masterful moves, fast as lighting, but even she was faltering by now.  
"The undead are tireless. There's no way to outrun them!"  
"I know." She slid to a halt, then slowly and with her chin held high regarded her sisters first, then looked up to face their pursuers. The ghouls were screeching in glee, but dared not move close to them now that the rest of their hunting party was there. The two doom guards, all deep red and with blazing swords - behind them... Maiev squinted, but then recalled that one's name too. A dreadlord. The undead seemed to act like something akin to his favored pets, and he spoke calmly despite the long chase.  
"You see, Lord Archimonde? We need not fear the night elves. The Scourge can-"  
Maiev interrupted him right in the middle of the sentence, not believing her own ears- trained as they were. But-- there was no mistaking the grayish figure that came after the rest in a confident, haughty manner. He had not changed one bit.  
" _Archimonde_. " Every ounce if hatred that lay sleeping up until that point sprung forth like a massive underground water source at that name. "After ten thousand years, you came back?"  
He regarded the nightelf as if she was a nasty bug. "The Legion has returned to consume this world, woman. And this time, your troublesome race will not stop us. "  
They were giant, but the doom guards moved quickly when - as if on his clue - they raised swords and struck at their feet. It was a split second before they came down that one of the archers turned back with a incredibly serious, pleading expression, mouthing a single word. Go.  
Maiev understood. In the split second after, she shut her eyes to the sight and concentrated only on the moon rays and moving, moving, moving. She slipped through them light as a feather, only appearing between trees a good distance away.  
As she expected, Archimonde did not take well when the guards turned to target the third and only found empty air.  
"Fools! You let her slip away!"   
One of them crashed into the trees with a crack. "Find her, damn you! Find her and kill her!"  
The priestess watched their retreating stomps and then peeked back out into the light. It revealed a small spray on her arm where the archer's blood was beginning to dry off. She rubbed at the wetness, not heeding how it stained her fingers red, then shut her eyes again for a moment.  
"... So the day we have long feared... The nightmare is once again reality. I never thought the Burning Legion would truly come back-!"  
There was no telling where all they were by now and what her fellow warriors encounteted on the way. And yet there were villages and cities that knew nothing of this carnage...  
With a start she realized what would happen if they were caught unprepared and facing such an enormous and deadly army. "...no. I cannot let that happen again."  
Resolve made and with new determination, she darted through the clearings under ancient ruins and in between the leaves again. For the first time when seeing one of the demons a faint grin crept onto her face. They will never see her coming... Or leaving, for that matter.  
The guards patrolling the area in long strides could only let out confused grunts when something appeared and then immediately turned into air right at their heels, and they never saw what it was.

Maiev was running - noisily for her standards - through the shallower river parts when she came upon oddly scarred ground. It crumbled underfoot and reeked of decay,very similar to the undead that chased them and were roaming the land freely. As though someone burned it so thoroughly as to not leave even a single speck of life left in it, only ashes. It was driving her insane to run through it and not be able to -not capable of - doing a single thing for its recovery and could only watch the disease spread through the ground itself. It was just as the shaman said. Every step on the dead soil only helped to fan the fires of already great hatred for the Legion and all of its creations.  
With every leap through space, barely touching ground anymore but instead slipping from shade to shade as if walking on the wind itself, Maiev kept wordlessly repeating; I will do anything to destroy you. Anything, **anything** in the world, as long as I draw breath. You. Will. Pay.

A smaller, intense struggle erupted in a clearing which used to be a human encampment. With great relief she recognized one of the sides as a group of her lost Sentinels, engaged (uncomfortably) closely with the human soldiers. Moving right past crates and into the middle of the fight, she managed to catch a sword on her own armor. In minutes, it was over, and the others were equally glad to see her.  
" Priestess Maiev! We are yours to command once again." "Bless your bows, sisters. What is the situation here?"  
"We were the last to go; the rest we have spotted going ahead, but there is no telling what changed further off..." "Then we shall check!"

With bewilderment that only a third party suddenly witnessing a battle can display, the group found that around the corner the humans were holding out against a group of the rotting fiends. Rather surprised once again ( and it was becoming unpleasant), Maiev had to note that they fought them with bravery and skill she did not expect to see. Apparently they already had personal contact before.  
"Clearly the humans have no love for the undead," one of the elves noted, giving her a sideway glance.  
"They do not," Maiev nodded and then replied to the unasked. "but I dare not trust them."  
They dashed past both , unseen, only to halt at an orcish encampment near overrun by the undead as well.  
She was not a person who favored those strategies built on making an escape as soon as possible, but a glance back at the group at her back revealed that they were weary, though they tried to appear in their best shape. She was rather proud of them for keeping it up. Momentarily tearing eyes from the blood-and-bile-shed ahead, she turned to them and gave her best reassuring smile. "Dash past the outlanders as fast as your legs can carry you, sisters. It would be senseless to fight both at once here; go through the waygate beyond this camp. We must hurry to warn the others. Run!"  
They gave her surprised, but grateful, and then again determined looks, which she acknowledged with a nod and ran with them.

Resting at a pure healing well in a secluded place at the other side of the gate was truly a blessing from the Goddess and Maiev quietly thanked her for the moment of respite. Then a intent glance around revealed they were not there first. Panthers and the sounds of metal clinking came from the dark. She rushed to look alone while letting the Sentinels drink their fill, and then thanked out loud.  
"Naisha- sisters! It is good to see you alive and well."  
The lead huntress bowed slightly, smiling while she reined in her big cat and waved at the others.  
"The same at our side, Maiev... And it will be easier to deal with what we have behind the gate at this rate!" "What is there?"  
" The doom guards apparently command living shades that can see us even when we meld with the shadows. We'd best stay away from them for now."  
"Do they now..." That information was fascinating. "A clever thing to turn what should be our biggest advantage into their own weapon- and turn it against us!"  
This was all beginning to feel like too many surprises in one day and Maiev found herself at once wishing to let out all of the frustration she was feeling, right now. With a few deep breaths she steadied herself again. Later. Later, when in the safety of their own buildings and in the privacy of her own room, she could scream into a pillow, but right now they were not yet out of danger and, tired as she was, she had to set an example of faith and discipline.  
While on the way and finding more and more of the stray groups along, Maiev began to feel almost certain that this was too much to handle in such a short time. They had years - nah, centuries to solve disputes and problems because, naturally, the forest lived on without them- and now it had to be squeezed into hours. Very high rush hours. If she had a double, she could not digest it all the same. If only she was not ALONE...  
Running on cliffs above heads of unsuspecting ghouls, the plan of next action began to emerge freely and more concrete in her mind. When she saw to the members of her escort runnimg safely into their own base, it was set. She must not be alone for this, even if they don't need anyone else.  
"Priestess! Praise Elune, you've made it!" a very relieved local greeted them. "The undead appeared out of nowhere and attacked us without warning!"  
"We have a greater problem than some newly risen bones. These undead were sent here by the Burning Legion, our ancient enemies from long ago! " Maiev explained. "Against such might we have only one option now. We must awaken the druids."  
It felt good to say it, as though a small bit of the burden lifted off her shoulders.

 


End file.
